


My sunshine

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is trying his best, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It kept in my mind, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Making Up, Omega Technoblade, Overprotective Philza, Possessive Behavior, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is Techno and Dream son, Tommy is their child, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, like I need to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade is living a comfortable life with his newborn. Content of not having a mate or having a killing spree that satisfies his blood lust. But what happens when he learns that the Alpha have impregnated him and wants to see him again and knows that he has a son?(Ignore this, my creative side wants to write this like a dramatic TV show)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 174
Kudos: 964
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Bebe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, it been stuck in my head and I wrote it, so yeah, it just a thing I write 💀

Technoblade hums when he rocks his baby on the rocking chair that his dad made for him. He looked down and smiled softly at his son. 

“Oh aren't you the happiest thing ever huh? You're lucky your my son or I would've dropped kick you.” He said nonchalantly. His son looked at him confused, then his blue eyes lit up when a piece of pink strand hair went down. The baby grabs the strand of hair and pulls it down.  
Technoblade let his son play with his hair. He coo when his son makes cute faces or giggles. He feels so calm and so domestic which makes his heart squeeze in fear of losing his son. He shakes the dark thoughts away and focuses on his son's laughs. 

He then remembers his father used to sing a tune for him and his twin brother. He started the tune and sang. 

“You're my precious sunshine…”

“You light up my world…”

“I will always protect you…”

When he was done singing. He looked down to see his son sleeping peacefully. Seeing his small hand gripping hard on the pink strand made his heart squeeze painfully of the cute scene. He kissed atop of his son's head.

“Remember, dad always got you…” 

He stood up, walking quietly to his room, where the baby crib was. When his son whimpered, he let his scent out, lavender and a hint of spice which calmed his son down. 

He went inside his room, walked over the crib and carefully put his son in the crib. He tries to force his son to let go of his hair but fails. So instead he grabbed a pocket knife and cut the strand. 

“Sleep well Tommy…”

He smiled and left the room. He went to the kitchen and was about to make tea until he heard a frantic knock at his front door. He frowned, grabbed his sword and went to the front door. 

He looks outside his window and sees his twin brother, who looks like he was running in a marathon. 

He opens the door and his brother grabs his shoulders.

“Techno! Techno!”

“Wilbur calm down, there a baby sleeping.” He said, trying to quiet his brother. 

“Techno this is important-Techno…”

“What tell me?”  
“Dream knows.”

“Dream knows what Wilbur?”

“Dream know.” Wilbur tries to calm his breathing. Technoblade can feel his heart starting to beat fast, fearing what Wilbur says. “He knows he has a son. And he wants to see you again.”


	2. Shit Happens

Technoblade froze, his heart beating fast against his chest. He can hear the questions forming in his head.

“Dre-what! He what?!”

“Dream, he knows that you...gave...birth...you know…”

“Yeah, that I gave birth? How the fuck does Dream know!” He yelled. He can't believe it, how did Dream found out? He left the kingdom after finding out he pregnant and went out to the outskirts with his newborn.

“Techno quiets down, your son is sleeping…” Wilbur said. Technoblade frowned, yeah, he forgot about that. After all, he not like he panicking that somehow his ex found out he has a son. 

“No shit, fuck, Wilbur you know nobody and I mean nobody can know this.” Technoblade groans. He wishes that this was a nightmare but he knows it’s real when he can sense his brother's distressing scent. 

“How does he know… how does he know that he has a son?” He asked, gawing on his lip worryingly. 

“Well,” Wilbur bit his lip, “George told me…”

His eyes widen. George? How does he know? Why does George care?

“How did George know?” He asks. He felt nauseous, wondering why all these people know about his baby. 

“I don’t know. He told me when I visited his place,” Wilbur’s face turns thoughtful. “Though, he looked very mad when he told me…” He mumbled the last part. 

Technoblade isn’t listening to his brother, he swears, he didn’t want Dream to know. He knows the bastard will force himself to be Techno’s life again. 

After he learned that Dream had kissed George, the most beautiful omega in the land of Minecrafteria, it made him heartbroken, and left. He didn’t even tell Dream he was pregnant during that time. 

He shakes the thoughts away, he doesn't want to dwell in the past, or his health will decline again. He doesn't want his dad to worry more than he already is. 

“Look, Techno, I say maybe you should tell the man-”

“Why should I have to tell him? That he has a child?? He’s happy without me, he has a beautiful lover, he doesn't need to know about what’s happening!” He yelled at his brother. He can feel the tears threatening to fall. He doesn't want to cry, he promised himself that he won’t cry again.  
Wilbur looked down, feeling ashamed for saying that. 

“Look, Techno, Dream’s currently single… and he misses you…”

“Wilbur, please stop.” Technoblade rubs away his tears. “Just... stop.” His voice went lower at the end. 

“I'm sorry.” 

Technoblade can feel his brother’s arms around him. He can smell his brother's scent that held guilt and shame. Technoblade put his head on his brother's shoulder. 

“Wilbur, you can stay for the night, tomorrow we can think of something…” 

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you the guest rooms.”

When morning came, Technoblade woke up abruptly at the cries of his son. He sighs and was about to leave the bed but stops when his son’s cries quieted down. He panicked and looked over the crib but instead saw his brother figure.

He got off his bed and walked over to his brother. He can see his brother carrying Tommy in his arms and gave a soft smile on his face. 

“Oh wow, he got your eyes,” Wilbur said, cooing at the baby. “Aww, he is such a cute baby, lucky he’s cute or I would've dropped him.”

“Did you forget that he is my son? I would’ve never let you harm my child.” He chuckles.

“Oh I know that, but still, it’s surprising how cute he is, especially since his parents are a blood god and speedrunner!” Wilbur said.

Technoblade frowned, right, Dream is the father of his son. 

“Yeah… crazy right?” He sighs. “I’m gonna make breakfast okay?”

“Sure sure, I’m gonna hold your son a little longer…” Wilbur pauses. “But we need to talk.”

“Of course.”

When Technoblade finished cooking, he looks outside from the window, seeing the barren land covered in snow. He remembers how he came to his dad and cried in front of him. He remembers how worried his father looked, his dad comforting him, letting him stay with him for nine months. He remembers how he left as soon as the baby was born, building a small cottage for himself and Tommy in the snow. He slowly touches his flat stomach, feeling empty inside. 

“Techno, is breakfast ready?” 

“Yeah, just a second!” He shakes off the feeling. He grabs the two plates filled with eggs and potatoes, bringing them to the table, and places them down. “Eat up.”

They eat in silence until Wilbur spoke up.

“You know we have to tell dad about this.” 

Technoblade bit his lip, he knows his dad will force him back to the empire if he knows about the Dream situation. But will that be the best solution? Going back to the empire and being a prince again like his brother?

“Maybe.”

“Techno, he’s gotta know. Dad’s worried about you and the baby.”

“Tommy.”

“What?”

“My son, his name is Tommy.”

Wilbur smiled at him. “What a lovely name.”

“And maybe, yeah, I am going back to the empire.”

“Prince Tommy sounds like a good title, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, and maybe Dream can take a hint and leave me alone.”

Wilbur winced. “I don’t think that can work brother, you should know by knowing how stubborn that man is.”

He frowned. He does know how stubborn the man is and yet he held a childish hope that maybe, he’ll leave him alone. Forget about him.

He blames himself for falling for that man. How he let Dream court him and bed him soon after.  
He doesn’t want to remember those flirty moments, those days that filled him with happiness. How he let Dream fuck him, that night full of passion and love. How Dream promised that they’ll be together forever. 

And yet, it was a lie. It was all a lie… wasn’t it?

He sighed, finishing his last bite of potato and standing up. He looked down at Wilbur. “We're gonna call dad and go back to the Antarctic Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, how the fuck this got popular, I thought I'm gonna write shitty dramatic fanfic, and yall gonna ignore it, and yet here we are. Bro, I was writing the second chapter, and rewrote it so many times and just gave up because really, I’m not good with writing. But I have a good friend who helps me to edit this chapter! 
> 
> Also. I need votes since I want to ask, would yall want a time skip where Tommy is like 16 and finds out about his dad being Dream or want Tommy still being a baby and Techno suffer through single parent and ignoring Dream? You guys choose. 
> 
> Also Also. I might add more drama like where Tubbo is the son of George and Dream? To add more tension? Or Nah?
> 
> You guys vote. or write your opinions! 
> 
> But for real, I am quite happy that y’all like this, and I really appreciate that you like this piece of work, thank you all, and I can't wait to read your guy's comments in the next chapter! See y'all later!


	3. Tommy being cute and Techno angst as usual

Technoblade sighs when he looks at the castle that’s looming over them. He bit his lip, feeling ashamed for coming back here, after leaving with no words to his father. 

“Bwah!”

He looked down at his son in his arms, smiling at the small child.

“Look Tommy, you gonna see your grandpa again.” He said, wincing a bit at how raspy his voice sounded.

Tommy looks at him, his big blue eyes make him go soft no matter how many times he tries to deny it. Then Tommy let out a big smile growing on his face as he started to babble at Techno. 

“Aw, look at him, he's so cute!” Wilbur gushed. He feels his brother next to him, feeling safer that Wilbur is with him, that he isn’t alone during this. 

Techno scoffed jokingly. “Of course he’s cute, he is my son after all.” 

“Yeah,” Wilbur looks at him fondly. “Dad’s gonna be happy to see his grandson again.” 

“Yeah, he will,” He sighs, “Let’s get over this.” 

They begin to walk on the path towards the castle, the guards bow their heads at them, showing respect as Techno and Wilbur walk past them. He sends them strained smiles, feeling uncomfortable as they bow at him. He hadn't been a prince for a year, feeling like he sticks out like a sore thumb next to his brother who was wearing a princely attire while he was wearing some simple clothes like a red wool sweater instead of his fancy ones. 

Tommy looks excited as he continues to babble his ear off. 

He looks over at his brother, seeing him taking it easy as he sends a smile at the guards. He suddenly feels insecure, feeling down about not being like his twin who is known for his sweet talks, and him, known to be awkward and cold.

The guards open the huge dark oak doors, which they enter with no hesitation. 

When they reach the throne room, he sees his dad, sitting on the big throne looking tired. 

As they get closer he feels dread when his dad’s eyes widen, looking surprised at seeing him stand there. Then his dad's eyes move down to see his son who stopped babbling and looks at him strangely. 

“Father! Look who I brought!” Wilbur put his hand on his shoulder, and let out a chuckle, “And father, he brought someone with him!”

He gave Wilbur a grateful look, feeling reassured that he was not alone. He knows being afraid of his dad is stupid but he can’t help but feel like he disappointed his father. He bit his lip, sensing his dad’s eyes on him, burning like flames. He wants to apologize to his dad for leaving him after giving birth to his son, not telling him how Dream courted him and how he left his prince duties to just be common folk. 

He wants to say so many things and yet… he couldn't. 

Just as he was about to spiral into depressing thoughts, his son, who stopped looking at his grandpa, looked at him. His small chubby hands touched his face, making him break away from the thoughts and look at his son in surprise. 

While his brother and his dad got into a conversation about his son and his whereabouts as he knew he can't talk right now or he was gonna break down in the throne room. His son distracted him by touching his face. His blue eyes shine in innocence and the sandy blonde hair holds curls that painfully remind him so much of Dream. 

“Techno,” He looks up, meeting his dad's eyes. “I'm happy you're back.”

He smiled, feeling small tears going down on his face that shocked his son. 

“Yeah, and…” He let out a small laugh when he felt his son giving him pats on his face, “This time I'm gonna stays here, with Tommy.”

They were sitting in the dining room where they were talking peacefully. His dad, Philza, the king of the Antarctic Empire, is cooing at Tommy, who in return gave him a questioning look. 

Philza is carrying Tommy and giving funny looks at him and in return, Tommy gives him a small glare that made Philza, Wilbur, and him laugh. 

“Aw, Tommy reminds me so much of you when you were a child!” His dad said.

He smiles at his dad cooing at his son and Wilbur flicking at Tommy. He truly misses his family, missing these moments where everything is relaxed and peaceful, where he isn’t tense, wondering if they all get to live during wartime. 

“Son, I am so happy that you came back.” He turned to his father, seeing his dad looking more exhausted than he’s ever seen him. Phil’s eyes held deep eyebags which made his heart squeeze in pain. “It's good to see you healthy... and to see my grandson again.”

“Father, doesn't he look like you?” Wilbur said, giving a small pinch on Tommy’s cheek. “He has blue eyes and blond hair.” 

Philza laughed. “Oh yes, my grandchild will be exactly like me? Wouldn't he be more like his mother?” 

He nods. He doesn’t feel like talking, being more interested in seeing how Tommy got accustomed to the people around him since Tommy took a liking to Wilbur. 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you something, Wilbur.”

“Tell me what father?” 

He looks confused when he sees his dad have a wary look on his face. 

“That-”

“Hellooo, royal family!” The familiar voice booms out. 

Wilbur let out a laugh. “Oh, Schlatt!” 

He looked up, to see a man wearing an expensive suit. He was tall with big horns atop of his head, having an easy smirk on his face, and based on his scent, this man’s an Alpha. But what caught his attention the most was that he was holding a baby. The baby seems related to the man due to the brown fluffy hair and small horns atop of it, but they stop at the eyes. Brown versus blue. 

“Sup Wilby, I thought you're gonna take your sweet time bringing your brother here.” Schlatt paused and his eyes went straight to him. “Huh, Technoblade, you change a lot.”

He blushes under the stare, feeling quite embarrassed. Especially seeing an old friend he hadn't seen for so long. Though he wonders what happened to Schlatt since the man is wearing a black suit instead of the cute blue sweater (That he secretly loves, he always steals it from Schlatt when he is in heat) and has a baby in his arms.

When he noticed that they kept staring at him, his face started turning redder than it already was. 

“It’s… good to see you again um Schlatt…” He wants to hide in his room. 

“Oh yeah,” Schlatt let out a smile that morphed into a groan when his baby gave out a cry. “Ugh, Tubbo, for the last time, why are you crying little man?” 

He can smell the baby distressed smell from here, which made Tommy pause from grabbing Philza’s bucket hat and lookup. Tommy gasped and his chubby hands made a grabbing motion at Schlatt.

“Huh, who’s the blond baby? And why the fuck he looking at me- Ow Tubbo!” 

Technoblade let out a snort when he saw the baby grabbing Schlatt’s horns. 

“Aww Schlatt, why don’t you let me hold your son?”

“Wilbur, the last time I let you hold my son, he screamed like you were about to kill him.” 

“That just means he loves me!”

“No, it does not dipshit.”

Philza sighs. “Give me the-”

“Can I carry him, Schlatt?” 

They all pause and look at him. He curses himself for opening his mouth but he doesn't want to see a baby crying. Or his son will cry. After all, he doesn't have a soft spot for other kids, oh no, only for his son. 

(He does have soft spots for kids now.) 

“Uh yeah- yeah sure…” 

He smiles and stands up. Walking over to Schlatt, he let his calming scent out, which made Tubbo stop his cries and lookup. His eyes widen as the blue eyes stare at him. Tubbo let out a soft noise and let go of his dad's horns. 

Schlatt gave Tubbo to him, he quietly gave thanks and held the baby close to him. He then gave the baby a look in which Tubbo blushed and looked down. 

“Aw, look at him, he looks so shy.” Wilbur gushed. 

“Huh, he stopped crying,” Schlatt said, looking amazed. “How do you know how to take care of kids, Technoblade? Don’t you hate kids?” 

He chuckled. “Well yeah, I do hate kids but…” He looked over to Tommy who looked jealous of Tubbo being held instead of him. He smiled. 

“Don’t worry Tommy, you’ll get carried after I’m done with this little one alright?” He said, looking at Tommy's expression as it changed to happy instead of that grumpy look. He coos at his son.

Schlatt seemed to connect the pieces as he let out a wheeze.

“The blood god has a kid huh?” He gave a burst of booming laughter. “Can't believe it, who knocked you up?”

He stopped, feeling his whole body freeze. He knew that he should be over this, he knew that remembering his ex shouldn't hurt him more than it already is. He frowned, his scent went sour when he thought of his ex. The room was filled with lavender and suddenly went sour, the flowery smell withered into a bitter scent. 

Tubbo whimpers, trying to get away from the sour smell by hiding his face in the omega’s arms. Tommy let out a cry when he noticed his mother was in distress and wanted to go to his mother, crying, even more, when he couldn’t reach his mom because of Philza. Philza frowns, noticing his son's mood damper at the mention of being “knocked up” while Wilbur slaps Schlatt’s head. 

“Schlatt, remember what I told you.” Wilbur did hand motions in which Schlatt gave out a hiss.

“Oh- shit is it sensitive?” He started diffusing the scent with his scent to calm the omega down. 

Technoblade paused, feeling calmed by Schlatt’s scent. He closed his eyes and his scent went back to normal, which made Tubbo happy again. In turn, Tubbo went and grabbed his pink hair. 

“Techno, I'm sorry that-”

“No, it’s fine.” He let Tubbo continue to play with his hair as it made the baby happy. “You didn't know.”

Schlatt frowned. “Yeah, but it’s still a dick move from me.”

He looks down, feeling happy that Schlatt cares for him, even as an Alpha. 

“Let's just... forget about it, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure, yeah!” Schlatt rubbed his neck as he kept staring at him and his son. Technoblade feels uncomfortable at the silence, wondering if he regrets coming back here. Maybe he should find Calvin and Nestro again? Maybe talking to old friends is a good thing, considering Schlatt is here and all. 

“You know Schlatt, my brother has a garden and you begged me to show you right?” Wilbur interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at his brother who seemed oddly calm as he looked at his nails. “My brother is here, so?” 

“Don’t worry son, I was taking care of your garden when you went. It's the same as you left off,” Philza said, smiling at him. 

“So...Techno… wanna walk with me to your garden?”

“Yeah sure, I can show you my garden.” He can feel his face turn warm. Then he remembers his son. If he leaves the room Tommy will surely cry. 

“But I need to bring my son though, you wouldn't mind?” He asked.

“Nah, I don't mind, I have a kid of my own after all. I need to bring Tubbo anyway or he’ll cry again.”

“Okay, I wanna get my son,” Technoblade looks down at Tubbo who stuffs his face into his pink hair. He huffed in amusement. “Though, I don’t know if I can hold both and your son seems quite interested in my hair.” 

“Ugh, this kid, I don’t think I can get him.” Schlatt rubs his face. “It's obvious that he if likes you, he won’t let go. He already did that to Philza, the old coot.”

Philza scoffed indignantly, “Old coot?!”

They ignored him. Technoblade hummed in thought. 

“Maybe you can carry my son now, he seems to have taken an interest in you.”

“Yeah, mainly at my horns I bet.” 

“Just get my son.”

“Fine fine!”

Extra scene 

Philza huffs when he sees his son walk away with Schlatt, chatting amicably. He can feel overprotective instincts go haywire. He has an urge to just stand up and pull Schlatt away from his son.

Wilbur seemed to notice as he rolled his eyes.

“Father, you know Techno can take care of himself, right? He isn’t the blood god for nothing.”

“I know but…” He sighs. “I don’t want him to get hurt again by an Alpha again.”

Wilbur hummed in thought. “So you heard about Dream situation huh?” 

“I had a hunch and now it’s confirmed,” Philza growled in anger. 

“Don’t worry father, Schlatt is not like that,” Wilbur reassures him.

“How do you know? I see the way they look at each other.” 

Wilbur shakes his head. “Father, Schlatt sees Techno as a close friend. Nothing more, believe me.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, and Techno isn't looking for anyone right now, ever since the… incident happened.” 

He looks at his son. He can see the truth in his eyes, so he relaxes. 

“We're gonna be on Techno’s side okay? I don't like seeing my son looking sad.” He closed his eyes, remembering the first tears that fell from Techno’s face. He hates to see Techno sad. He always makes sure to give Techno lots of love, but he couldn’t even protect him when it mattered most. He felt ruined when he realized that Techno ran away from the empire. Those days were filled with fruitless searching, before finally giving up and allowing Wilbur to find Techno instead.

Wilbur huffs. “Of course, he’s my brother!” 

When they got finally got comfortable silence, a guard came crashing into the room.

“King Philza!” The hurried actions of his guard made him stand in a hurry and Will looked over at them, worried. 

“What happened Calvin?” 

Calvin tries to calm down. Philza notices how his jaw is tight and his eyes were narrowed. It indicates that there is an enemy on their territory. 

“Calvin, who’s here?” 

“It’s Dream, he’s outside the walls and…” Calvin huffs, his alpha scent going haywire with anger. “He wants to see the prince, prince Technoblade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And phew it’s a long one, by my standards!
> 
> Did you guys like it? I added more family and fluff which honestly killed me! So much sweetness!
> 
> Also, you guys couldn’t tell, I made Schlatt be the dad of Tubbo! Since we already have drama in the air!
> 
> While I was writing, I thought of adding romance between Schlatt and Technoblade but scratch the idea off since I prefer Schlatt and Technoblade to be close friends and be supportive of each other for being single parents! So yeah! We got baby Tubbo and Tommy moments! The next chapter is gonna be some drama! 0_p
> 
> (P.S. Without my friend here editing this chapter, this chapter wouldn't be this good without her help!)


	4. Oh shit, Dream Daddy

Technoblade hums as he carries Tubbo. He chuckles softly when the child softly pulls his hair, letting out cute little cooing noises.

“Look at that, the little shit is coddling up to you,” Schlatt said, looking amused as he looks at his son.

He chuckles. “Yeah, it seems like it.”

Tommy sees his mother holding Tubbo closer which he huffs and looks up at the man who carried him. He pouts, he wants to be his mama but he can’t when this random man is carrying him and another boy is with his mama.

Technoblade smiles when he sees his son glaring at Schlatt who in return gave him a questioning look.

“Yo, Techno, why is your son glaring at me?”

“He’s probably jealous that I’m not carrying him.” He pauses, looking at Schlatt’s horns. Schlatt looks up to where Techno’s looking and glares at him.

“Oh no, I recognize that look anywhere.”

“What look?” He asks innocently.

“You’re gonna ask me if your son can touch my horns.” Schlatt huffs, “I ain’t letting your little shit touch my horns.”

“C’mon, let him touch them. He won’t glare at you anymore,” Techno tries to reason with him.

“Hell no. Or,” Schlatt smiles wickedly, “Pay me to let your son touch my horns.”

“Bruh, why would I pay you to let him touch your small horns?” He rolls his eyes. “Like you remember I am a prince right? Listen to me.”

“Yeah, you’re a prince which means you’re loaded.”

Techno rolls his eyes. “Just let my son touch your horns or I will bring my sword out.”

Schlatt quickly brings Tommy up. “Up! Up! Tommy look at my beautiful horns!”

He laughs, seeing Tommy perk up at the ability to touch Schlatt’s horns. He can see the big wide smile that strangely reminds him of his ex, making him wonder how _he’s_ doing... He sighs, pushing the thought away, wanting to focus more on his son’s happiness.

He laughs when he sees Schlatt’s annoyed look as his son grasps his horns and messes around with them. They continue their walk as Tommy annoys Schlatt and him carrying Tubbo in his arms, letting the small child continue to play with his hair and babble at him.

As they reach the gardens, Techno looks over to see how well his plants have been taken care of while he’s been away. He breathes in the scent of roses and lilies, and even sees the potato plants blooming flowers. He smiles sadly, remembering the time he fought with Squid Kid, another noble, about potatoes when they were younger.

Tubbo seems to notice his mood changed as the baby tries to grab his face. He sighs, feeling quite loved at the baby’s reaction, seeing how Tubbo just wanted to comfort him.

“It’s alright Tubbo, I’m fine, just reminiscing.” He said, voice softening at the child. He feels quite old, even if he’s only twenty-one.

“Fuck! Tommy stop pulling you, damn child!”

Technoblade turns around and snorts when he sees Tommy screaming at the top of his lungs as he tries to pull Schlatt’s horns off. Schlatt looks pissed, and it almost looked like he was gonna throw Tommy off. Techno raised an eyebrow at him.

“If you even _think_ about throwing my child, I will run a sword through you.”

“Oh, I won’t hurt the pipsqueak!” Schlatt cursed. “Can you get your kid, he won’t stop grabbing my horns!”

He rolls his eyes, huffing out, “Fineeee.”

He went over to Schlatt, looking at his son who stopped trying to pull at Schlatt’s horns. His son turns around and lets out a coo of happiness at seeing him. He smiles softly, feeling loved and cared for by his son’s happy reaction.

He smiles, using one arm to carry Tubbo while his other reaches out for Tommy. Tommy happily complies as he lets out chirps of excitement at the thought of being carried by his mother again. He smiles at his son, seeing his blue eyes light up. Then he feels Tubbo grab a handful of his hair and hides himself behind a curtain of it. Techno seems to notice that Tubbo seems to be quite shy as he hides, while Tommy lets out confusing noise, looking quite curious about the other child on his one arm.

“Uh... Techno can I carry my son?”

He blinks out of his trance and looks up to see Schlatt, who gave him a raised eyebrow. He seems quite confused as to why he is not giving Tubbo to his own father.

He bites his lip, feeling oddly protective of another child that isn’t his. He doesn’t realize how his arm tightens around the children he is holding. Schlatt seems to notice as he looks surprised and lets out a chuckle.

“Ah, Technoblade, you seem to like my kid a lot,” Schlatt shakes his head, seeming amused at the scene. “Are you soft on kids now? No longer a child hater?” He teases.

He scoffs, feeling embarrassed that he’s being seen like this by none other than Schlatt.

“Your son is hiding in my hair.” He reasons, “I can’t give your son, he's gonna pull my hair.”

Schlatt laughs. “Fine, you can keep the pipsqueak.”

He nods, still feeling slightly embarrassed about how quickly he’s becoming soft around children. Especially to Schlatt’s kid, who he just met today and suddenly treating him like his own kid.

They reach the benches that have flowers around them. He smiles, feeling quite happy that he is back to his favorite spot in the gardens.

They sat down and started talking, reminiscing about the past, and letting their children play. Techno can see his son is taking interest in Tubbo as he babbles to him in which return Tubbo babbles back at him, seeming to have a conversation with each other.

Technoblade feels calm like everything’s alright for now. He can feel himself loosen up around Schlatt as they talk about the past, remembering stories on how they partnered up in old Champion games and how they destroyed the other teams. He lets himself laugh and smile genuinely, not feeling sad or upset currently. He especially forgets about his ex for a moment, which he feels grateful for. Everything seems alright. It seems to be calm and happy. It feels like nothing bad will happen.

He hopes nothing bad will happen.

“What! Dream is here?” Philza shouts, feeling angry at the mere thought of the man who broke his son’s heart and trust.

“Sir, do we even let him in?” Calvin asks, also looking quite pissed. “He’s a known criminal, he’s stolen from bigger kingdoms before.”

‘ _And he broke Techno’s heart_ ,’ was left unsaid.

He nods, he looks over his son who has a blank expression on his face. He’s always proud of the fact that his kids are known for hiding their emotions in high pressured moments, not showing weakness.

Just as he opened his mouth to say no Wilbur beat him to it.

“Let him in.” He said, making Calvin startled.

“W-What! Wilbur what!” He turns around, staring directly at him.

“I said let him in,” Wilbur ignores him and looks at Calvin stares at him with an open mouth and wide-open eyes.

Calvin nods frantically and leaves, going to let Dream in.

Philza is still in shock as to _why_ Wilbur let Dream in, Dream had broken his brother! He hurt Techno!

“Wilbur, why would you let him inside the kingdom, especially if Techno’s here! How does he even know Techno’s here, no one should’ve known!” He ran over his blond hair, feeling stressed. He wants to know why Dream knows his son is here, who told him? It had only been hours since his son came back to the empire, who is currently still outside with Schlatt.

Wilbur didn’t say anything, just staring at the dark oak doors, waiting patiently for Dream to come in.

Philza now has a suspicion on who told Dream that Techno is here. He doesn’t want to get angry at his oldest son but oh god, he wants to shout at him. He knows damn well if Techno sees Dream, he will break down and might even leave again. He doesn’t want Techno to leave again, hell he just came back!

“Wilbur, why the fuck do you want Dream here?” He can feel his anger boiling. “You told Dream Techno’s back, didn’t you?”

“Father I just want Dream and Techno talk-”

“Talk about what? He cheated on Techno, what’s there to talk about?!”

“There’s a misunderstanding. Dream needs to tell him the whole story, the truth.”

“What misunderstanding? Dream cheated, what else is there to say?!” He pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling more stressed and angry, “Wilbur, you _told_ me you are your brother’s side.”

“I am on Techno’s side-”

“Well, it sure doesn’t seem like it. Why you helping this green cheater bastard-”

“Is this a bad time to come in?”

They both paused, looking over to the voice speaking out.

He narrows his eyes, angry at seeing the man who broke his son’s heart. While Wilbur has the same blank face earlier, looking at Dream.

Dream, the man known for stealing from royals, is wearing his usual outfit. His green cloak fluttering from movement, his brown boots scuffed, and his infamous white mask, with a smiley face on it.

Dream cock his head sideways, seeming quite curious as to why they were arguing.

“I heard you guys yell, seems like the old man doesn't like me much huh?” Dream said, apparently amused by their conversation.

“Dream, why are you here?” He asked harshly, straightening up to show off his supremacy against Dream. Dream crossed his arms, seemingly not afraid which made him even angrier at him.

“Dream, I don’t want to repeat myself again, now tell me. Why are you here?”

Dream hums a bit before answering. “I’m here to see Techno. After all, Wilbur told me he's gonna be here today.”

Philza cursed in his head, he should’ve seen by now how Wilbur cares about Dream.

“I am not letting you see my son,” He glares at him. “After all, you cheated him, you lying bastard.”

“Look, it was a misunderstanding” He spoke out, “It wasn't like that, believe me.”

Wilbur nods, agreeing with Dream. “Yes father, Dream explains to me what happened, he didn't cheat on Techno.”

Philza nods, not believing their words. He looks over to his son, then at Dream. He doesn’t trust Dream. There’s something about him that makes people afraid, his charisma making people believe him even more. And he even tricked Wilbur, who was supposed to be good at detecting lies from people.

He doesn't trust Dream words. Never will.

“Yeah right, just,” He sighs, feeling his age. “Dream, just leave, I’m not having this conversation about you lying to me today.”

Dream squawks, looking shocked as Philza turns around.

“W-What! It’s true! It wasn't like that!” Dream yells, not looking calm anymore which surprises him. He always saw the man calm and collected, even during high pressure moments.

“Philza-”

“It’s _King_ Philza.” He said, looking back at Dream, giving him a cold stare.

Dream balled his hand to fist, looking quite angry. Philza scoffs, he doesn't care about Dream’s feelings, he only wants the man to leave his kingdom. He wants the man away from his family, away from his son. He only wants his family to be safe, and this bastard took that away.

He’s not going to let that happen again. Not anymore.

Wilbur didn't speak of the entire scene. Looking oddly calm, he leveled his gaze at him then at Dream.

“Look, King Philza, please let me see Techno? Please, I just want to talk to him again.” Dream said, sounding more desperate.

“No, leave or I will call the guards to throw you in the dungeon.”

“King Philza, I need to see my mate and… my kid.”

Philza eyes widened, looking at Dream. He’s kneeling, showing weakness to him. He’s shocked, staring at Dream while Wilbur seems amused by the scene.

“Please, I-I miss him. You know the pain of not seeing your mate for over a year.” He spoke out, his voice small, quiet. The scent of bitter lemons in the air, making him wrinkle his nose. He walks over to Dream, looking down at him. He knows how cruel it is to not see your mate, the pain of not being around them. But he knows that Techno doesn't belong to Dream because there wasn’t a bite mark on Techno’s neck, from what he saw. He’s grateful for that fact.

“Techno is not your mate Dream, there’s no mark there,” He said scoffing, “So, you don't have the right to see my son or my grandson.”

Dream lowered his head, looking smaller than before. Then he let out a small wheeze.

“I have a son with him!” He looks up at Phil, seeming to burn in anger at the man. “For fuck’s sake, let me see them!”

He yells, his scent turning to a sour smell. That makes him cringe and wanting to cover his nose at the stench. 

Philza looked at him, boiling with anger. How dare he come into his kingdom and try to _speak_ with Techno again? He wouldn’t even let the bastard speak Techno’s name if he could. “I told you Dream, you’re not. Allowed. To. See. Him.” He spoke each word furiously.

Dream started to bow his head even further, a sign of deep respect in the world. “Please… I just want to see him again. I want to meet my son your majesty.”

Philza scoffed. “As I said, you have no right to see them.”

“He’s my mate! I have every right to see him! I have a son with him, Philza! I want to meet him, I want to see him, talk to them.” Although Dream’s head is still low, his voice is sharp, mad at the fact that Philza is even doing this.

“Dream, calm down,” Wilbur spoke out, looking perplexed. “Don't act like a child, I only told you where Techno is because I want to see the two of you happy.”

“Wilbur, please, let me see Techno- no tell him what happened, please! He needs to know the truth,” Dream begged, looking at Wilbur.

“Don't Wilbur, or I will ground you,” Philza said angrily, not looking at Wilbur.

Wilbur shook his head. “I can’t Dream. I told you that you had to tell Techno yourself, you know he won’t believe me if I tell him.”

“But I can’t do that if Philza won’t even let me speak to him! Please Will, there’s gotta be some way-”

“Enough. I’ve had enough of this conversation. Dream, you’re not going to see Techno, or even Wilbur as it seems that he broke the rules. That’s it.” He turned around, facing the door and away from Dream. As he was about to tell the guards to take Dream away, he suddenly smelled lavender and spicy cinnamon.

Dream seems to smell it as well as he looks up, looking straight at the heavy doors that opened silently.

There he was, Technoblade, carrying two babies in his arms and looking very happy with Schlatt.

Philza can see how happy and free he looked, especially as he carries the two babies in his arms.

He can smell bitter lemons and smoke from Dream. He looks back on Dream, seeing how his posture went rigid and he seemed to be shaking in anger. He stared at him, wondering what’s wrong with him.

Schlatt looked at the party, smiling before freezing at Dream on his knees. He looked fearful, glancing at his kid in Techno’s arms and seeing how angry the rouge looked.

Dream stared at Schlatt, his mask might be an expressionless smiley but Philza can tell how angry the man really is. If looks could kill Schlatt would be dead on the spot. Wilbur seemed to figure it out quickly, smirking and looking amused at the situation.

Technoblade didn’t seem to notice at first until Schlatt went quiet and smelling the angry scents and turning to face Phil with a questioning look before seeing Dream. His eyes widened, he looked shocked before his face turned fearful and angry.

And everything went to hell from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took some time, since My friend and I are busy with school so we cant update fast so this will have slow updates! 
> 
> Now, we have Dream Daddy getting mad and oohhhh booyyyy next chapter is gonna be fills with cries and destruction! Gonna see you guys next week! (Hopefully!)
> 
> Also, I want to read your guy's opinions and thought since it motivates me to write more! And you guys inspire me to add ideas my brain never thinks of!
> 
> (Also you guys didn't notice? Im bad with writing about the smell. Like Lemon? SO bad (||-||)


	5. Oh shit, drama

“D-Dream?”

Technoblade spoke out, emotions of fear and anger making his voice tremble. He tightens his arms around the babies, making them whimper.

“Dream, why are you here?” He asked, proud that his voice didn’t quiver then.

Technoblade could feel Schlatt inching closer to him as if to shield him. He wanted to scoff at the action but refrained from doing so.

He softly touched Schlatt's arm, Schlatt turned around, looking concerned and frightened by Dream's sudden growl. He huffs and gives Schlatt the two babies in his arms while they cried out, wanting to go back to his arms. Then he slowly began to head towards Dream.

“Dream.” He said, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest. In the corner of his eye, he sees his dad slowly walk over but he ignores it. “Why are you here?”

Dream slowly raises his head, his dirty blond hair going everywhere. He can feel his heart squeeze at the sight, feeling the same old feeling that he tried, again and again, to push down. The rush in his heart tells him how much he’s fallen for this man.

“I wanted to see you…” Dream said slowly, looking at him directly. “And… to see my son that you never told me about…”

He frowns, feeling his anger rising at the last comment.

Dream seemed to notice as he hurriedly said, “I don’t blame you!” He was about to stand up but Philza stops him by growling at him.

“Stay where you are, you _heathen_.”

“Look-I ugh-I meant to say is, I can understand why you did that but Techno-”

“Don’t call me Techno, Dream, you have no right to call me that since that _day_ happened.” He said coldly.

“Look that was a misunderstanding, George was the one wh-”

“Stop telling lies Dream! I know you're lying at me!” He yelled, letting his frustrations out.

He can see his dad look shocked, then he smiles proudly at him. Looking around at the others in the room, he sees Schlatt looking shocked as well, and Wilbur just seeming… crestfallen, for some reason.

“You told me how you used to have feelings for him! You started lying ever since George _kissed_ you.”

“But that was the past!” Dream yells, his scent a whisp freshly cut oranges wafted gently from Dream but quickly turned sharp and pungent. In a matter of seconds, the previous sour lemon and lavender were overpowered by the smell of smoking and overripe lemons.

“Yeah, tell that to the man you kissed!”

“Techno-Fuck it wasn’t like that,” Dream stood up, every guard in the room raise their swords and Philza stands in front of Technoblade, shielding him. “It wasn’t like that, Techno-”

“Technoblade.” Philza said.

“-Technoblade.” Technoblade moves away from his father, to see face to face with Dream. “Look, when George _kissed_ me, I was surprised and shocked that my best friend did that.”

“Technoblade, all I’m trying to say is, it was an accident, and I want to say is _please_ come back, with me and our child.” Dream said, “Please, I want you to be by my side, I want you to come with me with our home.”

He bit his lip, tasting iron when he bit it too hard. His usual citric scent, similar to the aroma of lemons, took a turn. Even with his hair covering up his face; the scent flooding into the room was a clear indicator of how the man felt. It was sour, almost rancid. It made onlookers scrunch their noses in disgust. It was truly unpleasant.

But, except for Dream who strangely looks at him, even with the mask covering his face, his scent turns to sweet instead of sour smell. It strangely had floral notes along with the usual citrus scent. Strong but not harsh on the nose. He breathed it in more, the other's scent always had a way of comforting him and if he could, he would have basked it for hours.

He shook it away, he let his anger take over his body.

“Dream” He started, he could feel his heart squeeze in pain. “You know I can’t do that, ever since I saw you get a kiss from him it broke my heart…”

“Techno I swear, it wasn’t like that-” Dream let out a growl which shook him and his son who let out a big cry. Dream notices it and lets out a comforting scent, which oddly enough calms Tommy.

“Look, George was the one who kissed me.”

“Did you pull away? Did you push him? Did you tell him about _us_?” He said. He ignores the pain of his palm as his sharp nails cut deep into his flesh, letting down a trail of blood to the floor. “Did you do that, Dream?”

He ignores people around him, even ignoring his own son’s cries that break his heart, wanting to get his son but he stood his ground, staring hard at Dream who stood quiet.

Dream looks down at the floor, then he looks up.

“No bu-”

“No more, get this man out of here,” Philza said, interrupting what Dream is about to say.

“No! Wait- Fuck!” Dream yells as the soldiers get closer to him, raising their weapons at him.

“Cmon rouge, King Philza said you have to leave.” One of the soldiers said.

“NO! I’m not gonna leave without seeing my son and my mate!”

“Your ex-mate!” He yelled. He breathes hard, trying not to let himself cry in front of everyone, especially at Dream who is currently backing away from the guards. He wants to leave, hide inside in his room and ignore everything around him. He feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder and a comforting scent from his dad.

“Oh son, is okay, there's always a better mate out there.” His dad said, trying to comfort him. “You don’t need a cheater, stealer, fucking crime man to break your heart.”

He looks at his dad, and smiles weakly, not trusting his voice to speak. He doubts someone truly wants him, after all, he thought Dream truly wanted him but found it was all lies and just used him.

“I am not leaving!” Dream screams out. “Let me get close to them!”

His eyes widen in shock and amazement seeing Dream destroying every guard and managing to beat Calvin, one of the best guards in the Antarctic Empire. He knows how powerful and smart Dream truly is, but it always surprises him since Dream is so lithe and bubbly.

“Guards keep Dream away from us!” Philza command.

“Technoblade! Please! It was an accident!” He yells, pushing away from the guards. “I don’t have feelings for George- I only have feelings for-!”

He wants to speak out but his dad interrupts him again.

“Dream, leave my family alone,” He said, his voice dangerously low and his usual scent of warm cinnamon went to a horrible smell. A smell that froze him and others around them.

Dream didn’t care though, he took advantage of the guard’s frozen state, and ran away from the guards. He quickly jumps on the table, suddenly jumping around the room to reach the big golden chandelier. He grabs the center of it, steadies himself on a smaller section, and takes out a white potion that looks like an invisibility potion.

Dream’s parkour moves always impressed him, it made his heart weep to be in his arms again even if he was supposed to be angry at the man.

“Techno, I will get you back, to have your love back,” He said, “I want your forgiveness, and I want us to be a family, with our son.”

Technoblade stood there in shock, feeling his face hot and his body feeling warm. He ignores the surroundings around him as he mainly focuses on Dream. He ignores his dad yells, Wilbur laughing crazily, and Schlatt looking tired.

“Please give me a second chance!”

Technoblade sniff, feeling his warm tears going down on his face, he doesn’t know what to feel. He only knows that he _does_ want to give Dream a second chance, but…

Can his heart truly heal from that?

He stares directly at Dream, feeling Schlatt getting close to him, feeling the warm hand on his shoulder which made Dream growl.

He wants to roll his eyes. He sometimes forgets how easily Dream gets jealous.

Especially whenever other Alphas would get _too_ close to him.

Then his eyes widen, seeing his dad flying up to Dream, who seems didn’t notice or didn’t care as he keeps waiting for his response.

“Dream.” His dad spoke, his voice echoing out in the room. “You broke laws and are guilty of not following orders from high ups, so now you are banished from the Antarctic Empire.”

Dream stood still, then he finally slumped.

“Fine.” Then he threw the potion at himself.

Everyone yells and Philza is ordering everyone to find him. While he just stands in the commotion, feeling like a statue as everyone tries to find Dream.

While everyone is panicking, they failed to see how Tommy staring at an empty window that would fit a person.

Hours pass by, and Technoblade has his emotions jumbled by the events that happened. He feels confused, sad, hurt, and angry. He just feels the swirl of emotion in him going crazy as he tries to puzzle the pieces at Dream words. Seeing if there any lies in Dream words, of wanting him.

He sighs, feeling more tired than ever. He wonders if Dream is telling the truth or he is just lying. Like his dad said at one point when he learns that he was being courted by Dream to be his mate. His dad looks worried and angry, asking him if he is lied to by Dream or even getting bribed by him which honestly got him to laugh at his dad. But now…

He wonders if he should’ve just rejected the man and just become like Artemis, who had sworn off of any Alphas.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard his son’s cries, which he sighs fondly.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

He went over to Tommy’s red crib that his dad gave him. He smiles sadly, recognizing it was his old crib when he was just a baby, having the golden marks around it.

He then looks down at Tommy who looks angry as he furrows his small eyebrows and his mouth pouting.

“You want to be carried again, don’t you?”

His son’s face turns to happiness.

He cradles his son, he hears coos from Tommy as he was being carried by his mom.

When he was about to lay in his bed again, he heard knocks from his door.

He looks at the door confusingly. Then he heard a familiar yell.

“Ayo, pinkie, let me in your room since Tubbo won’t stop crying for hours!”

He sighs, feeling annoyed but at the same time feels a warm feeling of the thought of seeing Tubbo, oh he wants to dote on the small shy child.

He opens the door and Schlatt, who has a tired face and carrying a small, crying child in his arms.

“Hello, Schlatt.”

“Hello, Techno.” Schlatt sigh, “Can you carry my son while I just lay on your bed and just fucking pass out.”

“Maybe.”

“Please?! I’m begging you here!”

“I would let you sleep on my bed if you won’t drool on it.”

“I won’t!”

“Then give me Tubbo.”

Schlatt gave Tubbo to him, he made Tommy carry by his right arm in which his son just looked at him confused. Then Tommy let out a happy yell when he saw Tubbo next to him in which the two babies began to babble at each other. He smiles softly at the two children, feeling content.

“Hey,” He looked up, seeing Schlatt’s concern towards him. “You okay?”

He snorts, feeling amused at the question in which Schlatt seems to notice it as well as he let out small chuckles.

“A dumb question huh?”

“Yeah, just asking me “You okay” after seeing my ex and seeing my dad going all on papa bear mode on.” He said, feeling tired at what happened hours ago. “I just-ugh.”

“Just wanna sleep and never wake up?”

“Pretty much, and,” He sighs when he feels Tommy chewing his hair again. “Tommy what have I told you this hair is not food?”

“Hah! Eat the pink hair, kid. So your momma can be bald!”

He raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to be hornless?”

“No,”

“Then don’t encourage my son to do dumb things.”

“If your son listens to my shitty advice, which he probably will.” He said, then a small smirk on his face, “After all, I’m gonna help you take care of your kid since your.. .ex is out of the picture... right?”

Technoblade looks at Schlatt, then a small smile forms on his face. “Yeah. and you know Schlatt, you are welcome to stay in the empire, after all, you are part of the family.”

He then looks at Tuboo who shyly looks away when he is caught looking at him. “And you little child, you will be hanging out a lot with Tommy.”

“Heh yeah, I don’t want Tubbo to be a lonely kid.”

“Same as well with Tommy, this boy needs to know how to socialize with others.”

“So he won’t be like you? Shy, lonely, doesn’t want to talk anyone, prefer-”

“I will slice you.”

“Anyway, let me sleep on your warm bed while you take care of the kids.”

“Ugh fine, but you owe me.”

Dream looks at the moon, feeling frustrated, angry and most of all, hurt. Hurt by Techno’s hesitation of not giving him a second chance, hurt at seeing Technoblade beautiful blue eyes hold anger and betrayal towards him. Then seeing Technoblade with _him_.

He doesn’t know much of the history of Technoblade and Schlatt has, but he does know that Technoblade only sees him as a close friend, nothing more. Schlatt seems to share the same feelings as Technoblade.

But it didn’t stop the ugly feelings going up of seeing them so close, especially Schlatt holding his _kids_. It is confusing when he was watching (Stalking) over Technoblade, only seeing him taking care of one baby, which only had blond hair, like his except lighter than his dirty blond hair. Probably his lover (No, ex-lover) gave birth to twins which honestly made him happy.

He sighs, takes out his invisible potions then looks over the huge walls from the Antarctic Empire. He took a big deep breath and started to scale over the wall.

He looks over, seeing the guards feet walking, not sensing him as they pass over him. He took a big breath and jumped over the wall, reaching the castle.

He drinks the invisible potion when he sees a guard walking over to his place, he holds his breath when the guard continues to walk. He let out his breath and calmly walked over to his destination.

When he reaches his destination, he sees the window open, seeing red cushions flowing out. His heart leaps at the familiar red curtains but he pushes the feelings down or his scent will alert the guards.

He got closer to the open window and suddenly hit with the scent of lavender. He purrs silently at the scent, at the scent of his ex-mate.

He always loves his mate’s (ex-mate) scent, it always calmed him whenever they cuddled, feeling so safe and loved by him. Then seeing him waking up after a long night and seeing his eyes held love in them whenever Techno gazes at him.

He frowned, remembering Technoblade hesitation when he begged for a second chance, he wondered if Technoblade would say yes if Philza didn't interrupt him.

He shakes his head, he needed to focus more on his mission.

He went inside the room of Technoblade. He stood over the room, filled with red and gold coloring, which oddly comforted him. He then hears a snore which he looks over to the queen size bed, to see a lump. He went close to the bed, to see Technoblade, who was sleeping peacefully. Seeing his long pink hair flowing down to the bed, his pale skin stark contrast to the red sheets.

He went close to him, remembering the good times they had together. Where he confesses to Techno that he is in love with him and asks permission if he can court him. He remembered painfully of how his face went red and his blue eyes shone.

How they shined of love and trust.

He wished that he reacted faster to George’s kiss, wishes that he chased after Techno when he smelled bitter flowers. But he won't give up, he will have Technoblade back and have his two sons with him. He will bring his family together again, making a big happy family.

Then he heard whimpers, he looked over to a red crib, where the whimpers were made from.

He walked slowly over to the crib and saw a baby- his son!

He gasps, feeling shocked at finally seeing his son close. His heart sped up in excitement and pride. Of him and Techno creating a son.  
He can see his son have his features, like blond hair and his nose, but took features from his mother. With the pale skin and his blue eyes.

His son looked shocked at seeing him, then he let out a confused coo.

He smiles, feeling soft at seeing his son. Finally seeing his son but he wonders where his other son is at? He frowns, feeling jealousy rising again, is his other son with Schlatt?

He shakes his thoughts away when hears his son cooing at him, raising his small hands at him. He smiles amusedly under his mask.

“Hi little one, you're not afraid of seeing me huh?”

Tommy nodded, smiling at him. He then grabbed his mask and took it off, which Tommy let out a surprised gurgle at seeing his face. He knows his face isn't pleasant to see how much sacred his face has and his eyes resemble an ender eye. People call them the eyes of a monster, which he doesn't blame them for.

The ender’s eyes held a darkness that no human should ever touch.

He ignored the bitter thoughts and focused more on his son, who was cooing at him, seeming to trust him which surprised him.

“You seem to know that I’m your dad huh? Maybe the sayings are true, that babies know who their parents are…” He said, letting his hand softly touch Tommy's face. Tommy squeals, letting his chubby small hands grabbing on Dream pinkie.

He saw his son looking at his sacred pinkie and began drooling on it.

He wants to laugh so bad, but knowing Technoblade, he knows this time Philza won't let him leave peacefully after that stunt. So instead he just smiles as his son tries to chew his pinkie.

Then he hears footsteps walking, smelling a scent of cinnamon. He stood still, afraid of Philza entering the room and seeing him, face out of the open and Tommy chewing his pinkie. He then relaxes his muscles when Philza continues to walk.

“That was too close…” He frowns, he knows he should leave or someone will get him and will arrest him.

He looks down sadly at his son who smiles happily at him.

“I’m sorry, my son.” His scent going sour again which he didn't care about at the moment since this probably gonna be for years if Technoblade ever forgives him. He wants to be on his son's side but he knows right now the tension is high.

“I'm gonna see you later, and remember, dad, is always gonna be by your side.” He said, then he went to his pouch and took out his disc, two-disc. “Here, this is gonna be your present.”

“These discs are very important to me, since heh…” Dreams laugh bitterly. “It’s only me and your aunt alive...well...this disc is about family and you will take great care of this…”

“To remember me…” He said and gave the two-disc to Tommy who smiled at the two shiny objects and greedily grabbed them, letting out happy chirps.

He smiled sadly and gave a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

“Goodbye, my son.” He whispered, “This won’t be our last meeting as I swear I will look after you from far away.”

“Remember, dad loves you. I love you, your brother, and your mother.” He stood up, ignoring the look of confusion and hurt on his son's face.

He walks away from the crib, not wanting to look back. He hears the baby yelling at him, wanting to stay. He then hears Technoblade let out a groan, indicating he woke up from the baby’s cries. He can feel tears starting to show, but he held it in, wore his white mask, and left.

Ignoring the baby’s cries and a panicking man who is trying to calm their son.

Extra- Future -

“Hey Tommy, why are you so overprotective of those discs?”

Tommy looks over to his brother, who seems curious about them.

“You mean Cat and Mellohi?”

“Yeah, like when we were kids, you are always protective of them, especially from Techno,” Tubbo said, then looks down at the two discs that are in Tommy's arms. “I never understand why tho, Techno said you had them when you were a baby.”

He hums, he thinks hard about why he overprotect them, especially from his mom.

“I don't know, I mean mom said it was a gift from Santa but I know mom is lying.”

“Maybe is from your-”

“No, you know that bitch never cares about us, he makes mom sad.”

“Well, who you think gave them to you?”

Tommy looked down at his discs and gave out a shrug.

“I don't know, probably from the gods since they are very precious to me.”

“Heh yeah, from the gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long, my editor and I are just dead from school and overall being zombies. But thankfully we made it through and finish it!   
> As usual, the drama is high, Dream finally sees his sons? Well then, we have to wait when this shit blows over, Tommy being cute and techno angst. 
> 
> Also as well, I want to hear some comments from you guys! Like I want to hear your guy's opinions, ideas, criticism, and overall just want to read! :DDD 
> 
> I love reading them :3


End file.
